Ayase Eli
Eli Ayase, is one of the nine members of µ's. She is a third year in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is . She is also the leader of BiBi, a sub-unit under µ's. Description A 17-year-old, third-year high school student and the student council president. She is one-quarter Russian. With a sharp mind and superb athletic abilities, she does everything thrown at her flawlessly. Popular throughout the school and having a strong sense of responsibility, she performs her duties as the student council president well. Personality Eli is a responsible girl who is considered to be a role model towards the students of Otonokizaka. As the former student council president, before Honoka, she was often viewed as cold and strict due to her forward actions and responsibilities. She's respected and well-known throughout the school, often being called 'Eli-senpai' because of her status. Even after she joined µ's, her popularity continued to rise. She appears as if she has no emotion, unlike Nozomi, who had much more energy and enthusiasm. Eli even argued against Honoka's idea of forming an idol group in order to save their school. Nozomi was the person who revealed to the others that Eli wanted to try and save the school, but she wasn't allowed to take action because of the chairwoman, Kotori's mother. However, Eli is actually a very caring and loving girl who cares for the people around her that she knows well, especially her friends. She's also very dependable and responsible, along with admirable. Eli is also viewed as mature and calm, helping the other members strategist promotions for µ's or keeping them on track. A lot of idols even compliment her beauty, Honoka too. Even with all these traits, Eli can also be pretty gullible, having almost even plastic chocolate if Nozomi didn't stop her. Videos + Gallery Songs ''bold represents songs in-game.'' Solo * Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate Duo & Trio * soldier game * Garasu no Hanazono * Storm in Lover µ's * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE * Yuujou No Change * Snow halation * baby maybe Koi no Button * Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! * Mermaid festa vol.1 * Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! * Aishiteru Banzai! * Wonderful Rush * Oh,Love&Peace! * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de * WILD STARS * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru * Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai * Susume→Tomorrow * START:DASH!! (3 Member Ver.) * Wonder zone * No brand girls * START:DASH!! (9 Member Ver.) * Music S.T.A.R.T!! * LOVELESS WORLD * Takaramonozu * Paradise Live * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki * Datte Datte Aa Mujou * Donna Toki mo Zutto * COLORFUL VOICE * Yume no Tobira * SENTIMENTAL StepS * Love wing bell * Dancing stars on me! * KiRa-KiRa Sensation! * Happy maker! * Shangri-La Shower * Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru * Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi * Super LOVE=Super LIVE! * Angelic Angel * SUNNY DAY SONG * Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari * ？←HEARTBEAT * HEART to HEART! * Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara * MOMENT RING * Sayounara e Sayonara! * LONELIEST BABY * Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa * Korekara * ENDLESS PARADE * Dreamin' Go! Go!! BiBi * Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu * Love Novels * Cutie Panther * Natsu, Owaranai de. * Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan * Trouble Busters * Silent tonight * Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso * Sakkaku CROSSROADS * PSYCHIC FIRE Trivia * Eli is partly Russian from her grandmother. She is known to say the Russian word "хорошо" (pronounced as "Harasho"), which means "Good" or "Okay." * She has a younger sister named Ayase Alisa. She's said that her family has been living abroad since they were little and haven't really adapted to the lifestyle in Japan yet. * Her grandmother is also an alumni of Otonokizaka High School, which furthered her urge to defend her school from getting shut down. * Eli originally wanted to become a ballet star, but after struggling at the dance, she chose to give up on her dream. She then joined µ's and continued her love of dancing. * Eli was originally Otonokizaka High School's student council president before Honoka succeeded the position. * Eli's loves quilting and crafts, and her experience with ballet qualifies her as the group's choreographer. * One of her hobbies is making accessories such as earrings and necklaces from scratch.